Aaron J. Fox
Aaron J. Fox: Appearance Aaron is a young man in his early 20's with stark grey hair and bright fire red eyes. he stands about 6'3" and weighs about 175 Lbs. He generally wears a dark black scarf around his neck and a pitch black overcoat over a cloud grey button up[ polo shirt. He usually keeps his katana on his left hip, tied their by a black sash. He always wears blue jeans which most think keep him from fighting well, but they are made of a type of fabric that does constrict his leg movements when he kicks. Personality Aaron J. Fox has a very calm demeanor. He does not like to use his magic for stupid things, only when he is one a mission or just sparring with his mentor Etherion. While he is not a dark mage, he is not a normal mage either, as he has never met anyone that has given him a reason to join a guild. Due to this people tend to think he likes to be alone, however secretly he does want to find a guild and make friends, he just doesn't know how. History Aaron came to the country of Fiore with his parents when he was only 6 years old. He didn't have the best home life as his parents fought constantly and he often got caught in the middle of it. One day when he was 9 he left his home hoping to start a better life for himself. One day when he was wandering through a forest he got attacked by a pack of wolves. He would have been killed if a man hadn't come and killed the wolves before they killed him. At the time he didn't know who the man was, but upon further interrogating he found out that the man was Etherion, and he was a fire dragon. Having heard that all the dragons went extinct some years ago and only hearing about a few dragon slayers, he was confused and unsure of the "dragon." However after a quick demonstration of his magic, Etherion explained that he was born in the middle of the dragon civil war and his parents kept him hidden as they hoped he would survive. It worked and so he lived to be about 250 years old, which he claims is young for a dragon, but Aaron always calls him an old man. After some more talking, and eating of wolf meat, Etherion asked Aaron if he wanted to learn to be a dragon slayer, without a second though Aaron accepted and went on to learn fire dragon magic. As Etherion did not enact the dragon soul seal, he knew that he would have to find a way to give Aaron the ability to prevent a full draconification. He came to a decision when Aaron was 15 years of age, he gave Aaron an ice dragon lacrima that was in the shape of a heart. Etherion told him that it was from his mother before she passed on, it has a piece of her soul that would prevent the full draconification process, and it would give Aaron the ability to achieve powers beyond his wildest dreams. Aaron was happy to accept it and fused the lacrima fully into his body, When Aaron was 18 years old Etherion presented him with two swords, both had handles that were carved into dragon heads, one was fire red, and the other was ice blue, Etherion said that they were made of a fang from his father, a fire dragon, and the claw of his mother, an ice dragon. The red sword had an inscription on the blade that red "A fathers fury" while the other sword had the inscription "A mothers love". Both swords also had a name, the red one was name Xylnthian, the dragon's fang, and the blue one was named Istalia, the dragon's claw. Now Aaron loved when his "foster" father gave him gifts, but he was unsure about taking the swords as they were apart of Etherion's family, Etherion however told I'm that he was part of the family as well and that they were being passed down to the next owner. With this, Aaron took the swords and began training with them. He quickly became a master in dual wielding swords and using their special abilities. However when Aaron was 22, Istalia was stolen duing the night, by a dark mage. Ever since then he and Etherion have been hunting the mage, hoping to get the sword back. Once he found where the sword was located he and Etherion invaded the dark guild, and met the Abyss Dragon Slayer, Genisus DeRynn, who was chained up and having his magic drained. He then saved Genisus, and together they killed the master of the dark guild and took their weapons back. They now travel together and train with each other, both thinking of the other as Family. Physical attributes * Master hand to hand combatant: Aaron is very strong at hand to hand combat and has studied many different types of fighting styles. He fights in a stance that keeps his left hand up near his face and his right hand held out around his stomach to guard from not magical attacks. He prefers this stance over others as he views using the dominant hand as the lead will give a surprise to opponents who are used to the more orthodox fighting stances, and it shortens the distance for his stronger right hand to land. He doesn't find much of a problem fighting groups of people as he has taken down entire dark guilds without much use of his magic. * Master swordsman: Aaron has yet to come across a swordsman or woman that he could not best. When he does not draw out Xylnthian, he used make magic swords to fight, which is his preferred method. He is an expert in single handed sword fighting, and could easily take out a group of ten or more with just the one. Although when he does actually need to try against his opponent he will use a dual handed sword style which is preferred method of sword fighting as it gives him a broader range of attack and a greater defense when the time calls for it. Magic and Abilities Make magic: During his attack of a dark guild, he was shown to be able to use a type of lost magic known as make magic. It allows the user to create various objects and creatures to help aid them in a fight * Fire make: 'During his infiltration of the "'Poison Hydra" dark guild, he showed exceptional use of this form of magic. He learned this magic during an unknown time in his life, but it is clear that he has practiced with it for a while. It is a magic that allows the user to create objects out of fire and use them as weapons. ** Fire make: Eruption( '火災メイク：噴火: Kasai meiku: Funka): One his more destructive spells. Aaron creates a fire red magic circle next to him and points his hand in the direction of what he needs to blow up. The magic circle will then fly towards the target creating several small explosions on the way there. ** '''Fire make: Bursting Hammer( '火災メイク：破裂ハンマー: Kasai meiku: Haretsu hanmā): Aaron was shown using this spell to get rid of a large group of dark mages. He activates this spell by putting his hand into the air and focusing a lot of heat and fire energy into his hand. When he finishes a hammer will have appeared in his hand which he then slams into the ground, creating a large explosion of and heat. * 'Ice make: '''During his invasion of the "'Poison Hydra" dark guild, he used this magic in conjunction to his fire make magic. He was able to switch between this and his fire make magic with incredible speed and precision. He does however prefer his fire make magic. ** Ice make: Icicle rush: '''One of Aaron's fastest ice spells. It works in a way similar to Grey's one ice geyser spells, however once this attack hits an opponent or object, they will explode in a shower of icicles. He only uses this spell when he needs to blow something up. ** '''Ice make: Rail gun(アイスメーカー：レールガン: Aisumēkā: Rērugan): Aaron doesn't like this spell, he thinks it is too bulky, he will use it when he needs to prove a point. That point usually being how strong he is. When activated a large gun made of ice will appear in which ever hand he chooses. The gun is so long that he has to hold it outward because it is longer than the distance between his hip and the bottom of his foot. When he points the gun at his opponent and pulls the trigger, a large blast of blue ice energy will shoot out and freeze everything in its path. * Icefire make: 'A combination of Aaron's two make magic's, he only uses it on accounts when he needs to either show his strength or when he actually needs to use it. Due to the combination of the magic's their color changed to a violet color. The combination keeps the form of a violet fire, but it seems more solid and has more form to it. And instead of leaving a normal burn, it leaves a severe frost burn on whatever it touches. ** '''Icefire make: Twin wolves: '(氷の火の作り：双子のオオカミ: Kōri no hi no tsukuri: Futago no ōkami) On the occasion that Aaron does use this magic, this is his primary spell. He creates two violet colored magic circles on either side of him, and a large dire wolf will appear out of each one of the circles. The wolves are made of violet icefire and will continuously attack the opponent until nothing is left or until they are told to stop. 'Dragon Slayer Magic, '(滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō), is a castor type magic that focuses on the slaying of dragons. Dragons were massive creatures with aspects of an avian, lion, and reptile, that lived approximately 400 years ago. This magic surfaced in the beginnings of a Dragon civil war between a group that wanted to coexist with humans, and a group that wanted to kill them all. When the group that wanted to coexist with humans began to lose, they taught humans how to use their magic in the hopes that they would help. While this did work, a lot of dragon slayers turned on their counterparts and began to hunt them down. This caused many dragons to die and leave very few still alive to teach their magic to humans. * 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: '(火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō), This particular form of Dragon Slayer Magic was taught to Aaron by his foster father, and mentor Etherion, who still travels with him and continues to teach him the ways of Dragons. Etherion taught Aaron this magic when he was 9 years old and has been using it ever since. ** 'Fire Dragon's Roar: '(火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō), the Dragon Roar is one of, if not the most basic spell that a dragon slayer can use, and is the first spell taught to the Dragon Slayers. The Dragon's Roar incorporates the slayer's element as they take a deep breath in of their element and hold it in their mouths for about a second. In this case the element is fire. After the second is over, Aaron will open his mouth and let loose a large stream of fire. *** 'Fire Dragon's White Hot Roar: '(火竜の白い熱い咆哮, Karyū no ''shiroi atsui hōkō), Possibly one of Aarons strongest spells. As Aaron trained with Etherion, he slowly began to reach a point that he could perfectly control the temperature of the flames he controlled. He then heightened his flames temperatures to a point that they burned white hot, and didn't burn anything, they simply annihilate it. ** '''Fire Dragon's Fang Strike: '(火竜の牙殴打, Karyū no kiba ōda): Aaron surrounds his hand in bright red fire. He then rushes towards the opponent and punches them hard, causing a small explosion that sends the opponent flying with several severe burns. *** 'Fire Dragon's Fang Barrage: '(火竜の牙攻め, Karyū no kiba-zeme): A variation on the traditional fang strike, Aaron concentrates the fire into both of his hands and begins to throw blasts of fire in the shape of a fang. Aaron can do this an innumerable amount of times as it doesn't require much magic. ** 'Fire Dragon's Explosive Scales: '(火竜の爆薬鱗, Karyū no bakuyaku uroko): A unique spell that Aaron uses not only uses for defense but also for offense. Aaron creates bright red scales that cover his body, in a way similar to most Iron Dragon's, however these scales are not as hard, these scales provide another type of defense. Whenever they are touched they instantly cause a small explosion that burns the opponent. This is possibly Aarons favorite, basic spell, as it gives him great combos as well as an added bonus to his already great fighting skills. ** 'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn: '(火竜の剣角, Karyū no Kenkaku): A fairly common spell in the world f fire dragons, The user engulfs their body completely in bright red hot flames and they charge their opponent at an incredible amount of speed. However Aaron does not head-butt the opponent like most users, he instead extends his arm outward and opens his palm in the shape of a knife and stabs forwards at the opponent. *** 'Fire Dragon's Flame Blade: '(火竜の炎剣, Karyū no honō ken): A variation on the normal fire dragon's sword horn, Aaron concentrates all of the flames that are normally used in the original spell, into the blade of his sword and then slashes with enough speed to send a blast of fire that Aaron can actually change to white hot in order to annihilate the enemy * 'Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: '(氷の滅竜 魔法, Kōri no metsu ryū mahō): Aaron was given this magic at the age of 15, through the implantation of a lacrima that Etherion had given him. Etherion said that is had the magic and soul of his mother who was an ice dragon. Upon implantation, Aaron was able to access this magic, he also had antibodies created in him that would prevent a full Dragonification due to over use of this type of magic. Etherion said that since it had the soul of his mother Aaron now had the soul of a dragon within him. While this is techinically weaker than his original fire dragon magic, Aaron has shown incredible mastery over it and is able to switch between fire and ice with complete ease in order to adapt to certain situations. ** 'Ice Dragon's Roar: '(氷竜の咆哮, Hiryū no hōkō): The most basic spell that a dragon slayer can use. Aaron breaths in cold air and ice that is around him and holds it in his mouth for about a second. Aaron then releases in energy in the form of a roar of icicles and ice shards that can cut and freeze the opponent. ** 'Ice Dragon's Wing Strike: '(氷竜の翼打, Hiryū no tsubasa-da): Aaron starts this spell out by outstretching his arms and allowing ice to flow out from his back in the shape of wings. He then rushes his opponent and slashes with his arm and the wing too slashes out at the opponent. This attacks, while causes freezing wounds, is used more commonly as a sword like attack. ** 'Ice Dragon's Iron Fist: '(氷竜の鉄拳, Hiryū no tekken): A traditional dragon slayer attack. Aaron concentrates some magic energy into one of his hands and proceeds to punch his opponent with an incredible amount of power. this attack will send the opponent flying backwards with the part of their body that was struck becoming frozen, usually, this is the stomach. ** 'Ice Dragon's Dancing Blizzard: '(氷竜の舞吹雪, Hiryū no Mai Fubuki): One of Aaron's strongest ice dragon spells. Aaron concentrates his magical energy around his hands in the form of ice and snow swirling around them. He then moves his hands and body in a way that is could be called a dance, and has been by his friend Genisus DeRynn. Despite this, each movement of his hands causes icy winds to pick up and a blizzard to start. At it full force the blizzard becomes a pure ice storm that can cut the opponent severely and freeze them solid. * 'Icefire Dragon Slayer Magic: '(氷火の滅竜魔法, Kōri hi no metsuryū mahō): When Aaron first got his Ice Dragon magic, he could only use one element or the not, not both, however after a year of training, and meditating in both of his elements, he was able to activate this form. While in the beginning, it was more like a third element as it wasn't very strong, over time he was able to increase the power of this form to its full power. It now has the full power of both of his magic's and is much more like a combination rather than another element. It is fire with what looks like and has been described as, the texture of moving ice. While Aaron thought that the color of the fire would be blue and white, as those are the colors of his ice and fire at their strongest level, it ended up being a violet color. The effects of this fire are that of ice burns, it can also encase the opponent in ice, while keeping a bottom layer of fire under the ice to severely burn the opponent. It is truly Aaron's strongest magic, and he has trained it to a point that he can activate it at will, and keep it active for almost 2 hours, and he is still making it stronger. ** 'Icefire Dragon's Roar: '(氷炎竜の咆哮, Hien ryū no hōkō): This was the first spell that Aaron had used while in this form, it has the combined properties of both of his dragon slayer roars, and at its full power is twice as strong as either of them at their full strength. He activates this spell like any other dragon roar and breaths in a high amount of fire and ice energy into his mouth and holds it there for a second. He then lets loose a loud roar and a massive jet of violet icefire explode from his mouth. He has shown that this spell can completely eradicate half of an entire forest. Etherion has stated that this roar is almost as strong as his own...if he held back. ** 'Icefire Dragon's Violet Burial: '(氷炎竜の紫埋葬, Hien ryū no murasaki maisō): Possibly the strongest non-art spell that Aaron has at his disposal. He draws on the ice and fire magic's residing within him and concentrates them into his left and right hands respectively. He then claps his hands together in front of him creating a large shockwave followed by a large beam of the violet colored icefire of this form. Both Genisus and Etherion have stated that this attack could potentially destroy an entire town if he let it loose at his full power. ** 'Icefire Dragon's Cross Wing Strike: '(氷炎竜の十字羽殴打, Hien ryū no jūji hane ōda): Aaron's own vaiation on the typical Dragon Slayer wing attack. He coats both of his hands in his icefire and proceeds to slash his hands in an X formation on his opponents. He does this twice, once with his hands slashing in a downward diagonal and another time with his hands slashing in an upward diagonal. As this is a slashing technique, it will cut the opponent along with leaving severe frost burns on the inside of the wounds. ** 'Icefire Dragon's Violet Fang: '( 氷炎竜の紫牙, Hien ryū no murasaki kiba): A close combat style attack, Aaron surrounds both of his hands in icefire and then punches at his opponent with extreme speed, he can also use combos with this spell. He has been shown to incorporate his own fighting style into this spell. * 'Dragon Slayer Arts: '(''滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): ''While Aaron did have arts from his other elements, when he gained full control over his Icefire Dragon Slayer magic, he was able to combine his arts with each other and create new ones that took the place of the old. These specific spells are made of Aaron's violet icefire and are far stronger than his old arts, rather than simply leaving a frost burn, these attacks will completely annihilate anything in their way, leaving only ice and fire in their wake. Aaron only uses these spells as a last resort in the case of an enemy that cannot be defeated by a normal spell. Weapons and Equipment '''Xylnthian, the Dragon's Fang: It is unknown when or where Aaron acquired this ancient blade. It is a Japanese katana with a deep blue handle carved into the shape of a dragons head. The sheath is a dark crimson red that he keeps tied around his waist. Although he always keeps it by his side he does not like to bring it out unless the situation calls for him to use his full power. On the occasion that he has unsheathed it, the blade seems to glow an ivory white color which indicates the material of which it is made from. Aaron has stated before that the blade is made from the fang of a Fire dragon, and although the blade is made from a fang, it has been shown to be sharp enough to cut through almost anything. Carved into the blade in Japanese kanji is "A Father's Fury" Although Aaron has never told anyone what the meaning behind this statement is, nor why it is carved into the blade rather than the sheath, or the handle. A unique ability to absorb energy from the surrounding area and send it into Aaron. However Aaron chooses not to use this ability much due to the adverse effects of putting a random element into one's body. Although this sword holes many secrets that Aaron will not tell, he has said that this sword has a twin called "Istalia, the Dragon's Talon." He claims it was made from the talon of an ice dragon and seeks to obtain it, though the whereabouts of it are unknown.